


josie is mean

by cherrylimeades



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Josie Is Tired, Meddling, Nerds With Crushes, No Character Death, Slow ass burn, aggressive flirting, but they ultimately just think their friends could be good for each other, no beta we die like abby will if they hurt izzy or vice versa, so is Sara, this entire thing has a /j or /hj attached to it, this is a joke im not trying to make either of you do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylimeades/pseuds/cherrylimeades
Summary: gays come get yalls juice





	josie is mean

josie (and by extension sara) are plotting to get ehir best friends together  
abby absolutely positively is bonkers for bumblebee and wants to be w izzy bc theyre izzy and not just to like Be In A Relationship  
izzy loml my best friend queen of earth is slightly traumatized from their past relationship and has two extremely mean best friends who can and will murder you if you even breathe in manipulator im looking at you abby do not under any circumstances cause izzy avoidable pain please >:( they have been through so much and deserve the whole world  
to clarify his isnt me gong "get together or i will never speak to either of you ever again" bc that's invasive and i am a meddler not downright mean  
am literally just taking the piss out of abby xx  
love u both loads dont kill me

**Author's Note:**

> now kith


End file.
